Poker Night at the Arena
RNP: Poker Night at the Arena was the second and award winning tournament of the British robot combat e-network Roboticollins Network. It was originally uploaded in 2013 on YouTube. The tournament was hosted by Rob Collins. It won the GTM 2013 Best Tournament award. Format The tournament consisted of six three-way matches, with twenty-four robots competing. One winner from each match moved onto the next round, where the four winners from those moved to the quarter-finals. The final four robots fought for a spot in the grand final. There were grudge matches, a match for an award, and a rumble at the end of the tournament. Rounds Round 1 Main Article: Poker Night at the Arena: Round 1 Robots competing: Articulator, Caliente, Cheatbot, Crasp Drone Jr., Dr. Demolition 2.0, Eight, Forkie, Good for It, Industry 2, Jupiter 2, Launch Platform, Lucario, Lucky Seven, Mad Max, Manhattan Project, Panxhar 2, Ping Winz, Robot, Son of Hurricane, Tesla's Revenge, Travis, Vrooom, Waker!, Zeros *Eight vs Ping Winz vs Waker!: Eight won *Lucky Seven vs Zeros vs Panxhar 2: Panxhar 2 won *Launch Platform vs Travis vs Manhattan Project: Launch Platform won *Lucario vs Industry 2 vs Son of Hurricane: Industry 2 won *Cheatbot vs Jupiter 2 vs Good for It: Cheatbot won *Tesla's Revenge vs Crasp Drone Jr. vs Caliente: Crasp Drone Jr. won *Vrooom vs Forkie vs Mad Max: Mad Max won *Robot vs Articulator vs Dr. Demolition 2.0: Articulator won Round 2 Main Article: Poker Night at the Arena: Round 2 *Eight vs Panxhar 2: Eight won *Launch Platform vs Industry 2: Launch Platform won *Cheatbot vs Crasp Drone Jr.: Cheatbot won *Mad Max vs Articulator: Mad Max won Quarter-Finals Main Article: Poker Night at the Arena: Quarter-Finals *Eight vs Launch Platform: Launch Platform won *Cheatbot vs Mad Max: Cheatbot won Grand Final Main Article: Poker Night at the Arena: Grand Final Playoff *Eight vs Mad Max: Mad Max won Final *Launch Platform vs Cheabot: Cheatbot won End Tournament Grudge Matches Main Article:Poker Night at the Arena: Grudge Matches *Lucky Seven vs Panxhar 2: Lucky Seven won *Mad Max vs Vrooom: Vrooom won *Robot vs Tesla's Revenge: Robot won *Vrooom vs Industry 2: Industry 2 won Unlucky Entry Three robots received the same amount of votes, and thus were placed into a match where the winner received the award. *Lucky Seven vs Caliente vs Vrooom: Vrooom won Rumble Main Article:Poker Night at the Arena: Rumble Four robots started the match, with one robot being eliminated per round. A new robot replaces the last. Last robot standing wins. Participants: Articulator, Caliente, Cheatbot, Crasp Drone Jr., Dr. Demolition 2.0, Eight, Forkie, Good for It, Industry 2, Jupiter 2, Launch Platform, Lucario, Lucky Seven, Mad Max, Manhattan Project, Panxhar 2, Ping Winz, Robot, Son of Hurricane, Tesla's Revenge, Travis, Vrooom, Waker!, Zeros Winner: Vrooom Awards Main Article:Awards These are the winners of the awards given out at the end of the series: *Tournament Winner: Cheatbot *Rumble Winner: Vrooom *Best Entry: Mad Max *Unlucky Entry: Vrooom *Coolest Entry: Mad Max *Most Original Entry: Lucky Seven *Worst Entry: Waker! *Best Match: Cheatbot vs Mad Max External Links *link here